


Their Happy Ending

by NMartin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Red Kansas, Ruby Slippers, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Dorothy go back to their own little home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble written at 1am.

Dorothy was still in shock, not fully believing that she had been under the effect of a sleeping curse for so much time.  _ How dared that stupid, wicked, evil b— witch to do that to me?! How dared she, right when I had found my happy ending?!  _ She couldn’t believe Zelena had been able to do that to her. Hate really did destroy lives, and she hadn’t realized it until it had been to late. But she had been granted another opportunity, and she wouldn’t miss it. She looked down at the wolf’s thick fur, gripping it tightly and leaning forward to hug the animal’s back.

“Thank you,” she spoke with a small smile, feeling the animal slow down slightly as they made their way through the field of poppies.“No, keep running.” she whispered, hurrying the woman. “We’re not safe here. And… well, it is a bit strange to confess my feelings when you look at me.” she admitted, feeling herself blush. “Just run and listen, okay?” Ruby let out a soft howl, gaining speed again. “So… Ugh, I don’t know how to start… I just— Well, I left because I was scared. I know I’ve already told you this, but… When I realized that I loved you, I realized I couldn’t let Zelena come behind you. I knew she wouldn’t just kill you, she never does. She would have kept you as a slave. And I just couldn’t stand to think of that. What she does to her slaves it’s awful. You have this… thing, being a wolf. And she would have used you because of that. And I just—”

They had walked into the woods again. The old shack lost in the middle of the woods was completely different than from when she had been cursed. It wasn’t almost in ruins as it used to be, and the grass around it wasn’t dead anymore. Instead, its walls were painted of a beautiful shade of blue, and there were flowers planted all around it. “What…” she started, but a growl stopped her. “Oh, sorry.” she laughed, taking the cape and covering her girlfriend with it.

“The munchkins.” Ruby said with a smile, standing up and tying the hood around her neck. “Mulan told me that while they waited for me to come back they decorated it for you… For us.”

“They knew?! Was it... so obvious?”

“It seems like it.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So… should we?”

“Definitely.”

Ruby grinned and let the other wrap her arms around her, pulling her into a long kiss. She felt her legs shaky as the other’s tongue explored her mouth gently in a slow but meaningful kiss. It was then when Dorothy lifted her up, taking her in her arms and carrying her over the threshold. A small animal came inside, running behind them, and Dorothy couldn’t help but grin.

“I know, Toto.” she spoke, looking at him before staring right into Ruby’s eyes. “There is no place like home.”


End file.
